super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio Galaxy
The Home Galaxy of Maxion Location It is located in the Galactic Cluster known as the Twelve Galaxies. The other eleven are the Pegasus, Virgo, Cygnus, Herakles, Leo, Aquarius, Perseus, Felis, Andromeda, and Saggia Galaxies. They also include some Minor Galaxies. Types of Life forms Organics These life forms are primarily carbon based, and made from traditional Organic Molecules (strings of carbon with, Hydrogen, Oxygen and Nitrogen), there are however, other types of life which do not use traditional Organic Molecules * Traditional Organics ** Humanoids: Bipeds with only a single pair of arms and one head. The standard model is the Basik species. (Note, in Universe, everyone uses the term near Basic, but I just prefer to write humanoid) ** Near Humanoid: A biped, but has other, or different features, such as extra limbs, a tail, scales, etc. ** Non Humanoid: Non biped, traditional organics. Note, many Near Humanoids have similar sub-classifications. These are species that are simply not humanoid * Exotic Organics: Life forms who use other Organic Molecules ** Golems: Mineral base life forms. ** Metalo: Metal based, or have metal heavily incorporated into their biology ** Sludge: Think Slimes ** Parasite: Non Organics * Energy Based: Beings of sentient energy fields ** Plasma: Plasma based life forms ** Ascended: Beings who were prior, organics but underwent a process called Ascension. * Mechanical: Beings with mechanical bodies, most in the galaxy do consider, or treat them as alive. As such they tend to not go near them and vice versa. Other Organics * Megabeasts: Think DaiKaiju. ** Draconian: Large lizard like beings, they often can breath fire, or plasma. They are the most commonly known. Species * Sentient ** Chromiums ** TechnoMorph Titans ** Worms of Akhar (Effectively Extinct) ** Gormin (Extinct) ** Drakons ** Kerri ** Salan ** Castra ** Covenant Races *** Grunts of COF *** Prophets of COF *** The Engineers *** Soldiers of COF ** Anurians ** Bastians ** Garven ** Hesh ** Vog ** Arcadians ** Rogan ** Rodanians (Effectively Extinct) ** Linonians ** Vandorans ** Imperials ** Basik: The most wide spread race. ** Shamalans ** Kota ** Ice Lords * Animals ** Cyber Panthera ** Gua ** Kessel Worms ** Space Krakens: Believed to be extinct ** Xeno Dragons: Believed to be extinct Regions, Worlds and Star Empires * Mechanoid Zone: A region of space where most Mechanoid race live ** Chromium Commonwealth/ Empire: Originally an Alliance between various Mechanoid Races, it was transformed into a tyrannical regime by Megatronix *** Chromium: Chromium homeworld ** Linonia: Linonian Home world ** Markan Prime: A magma world ** Rodania: Rodanian Home world * The Wall: A region of space separating the Mechanoid Zone and the rest of the Galaxy, it is where the Galactic Robot War was fought ** The Black Star: A mini black hole circling a star, yet it doesn't consume it. ** Planet Cassus: Once called the singing world, now called the screaming world. * Galactic Pan Species Alliance: Brought together to fight an enemy, this loose political alliance grew into a star empire ** Planet Lithium: Morgan Home world ** Planet Hydros: A watery resort planet, with only one small land mass. ** Castra: Castra home world ** Her'Shush: Kerri home world ** Planet Kem: Salan home world ** Meridan 3: A planet rich with Energy Crystals ** Nyersis: Base of operations for Nyseris Medical ** Mechanoid Crucible: A large Space Station. * Cross System Empire: An Imperialistic power devoted to Conquest. Eventually their territory collapsed into Wild Space ** Planet Ming: Throne World ** Planet Anur: Anurian homeworld ** Planet Basta: ** Garven: ** Myria: Formerly the Burning Planet, now called the Burnt Planet * Covenant of Fire (Disbanded): A cult which grew into a power, it leaders where forced out and it collapsed within. It territories were absorbed by the Cross System Empire, the Federation and the Alliance. What remain unclaimed is now a neutral zone. * Planetary Federation: A Humanoid-supremacy space empire that presents itself as fair and just for all. ** Planet Arcadia: Arcadian home world, and Federation Throne World. ** Planet Skisis: A winter world despite science saying it shouldn't be. ** Vera Prime: Hesh Home world ** Threa: Basik home world. ** Kota: Kota Home world ** Arcadus Prime: A farm world ** Planet Gua: Gua slime homeworld * Vog Space: A region of space on the outer edges of the galaxy. It a relatively small area ruled by the Vog and rather lawless. Each garden planet of the five systems, is a 'methane rich slim pit' where other races find it hard to breathe. ** Vog Kethis Prime: Home of the Kethis crime family ** Vog Malsus Prime:Home of the Malsus crime family ** Vog Beris Prime: Home of the Beris crime family ** Vog Nanus Prime: Home of the Nanus crime family ** Vog Bowl Prime: Home of the Bowl crime family * The Unknown Regions: The largest part of the galaxy it is closest to the Cross-System Empire. They are unexplored by the 'Galactic Civilizations', however they are home to Star Empires of their own. Other Major Organizations * Federation Based: ** Akhar Star Cult: A group in the Federation, dedicated to serving the enemy. ** Kota Peacekeepers: A massive military group that serve as police. * Alliance Based: ** Hassen Mining Corporation: A mining company owned by the Hassen family. ** Nyseris Medical: A company which produces medical devices and supplies ** Kerri Anthrodroid Guard: Kerri in mechanoid like battle suits. They are a mercenary group which specializes in fighting Mechanoids. ** Castra Special Forces: Castra trained to use special armor and equipment such as jetpacks. They are used to defend the Castra homeworld and also perform special missions for the Alliance. ** Salan Commandos: Salan special forces that specialize in technology based missions. * Empire Based: ** B.O. Circuitry: A company based in the Cross System Empire, which builds battle and slave robots. Their slave robots are sold all over the Galaxy. They also specialize in combat cybernetics. * Pending Technology The major form of technology is Plasma Technology, which involves the use and manipulation of technology. With this, Blasters, Warp Drives, Ion Propulsion and Energy Shields are rather common. Holograms, and FTL communication are considered hallmarks of truly advance civilizations. However, this technology is generally limited by economic factors such as large corporation who have grown rich on the current level of technology and limits in energy sources. Mechanoids do not seem to be this limited and instead, most use Engen, which is based on plasma, but runs longer and cleaner. Their technology is generally more advance. In Ancient times, the Ancient Mechanoids had technology such as Warp Gates, which dwarf the accomplishments of modern star empires. Terms and other things of note * Basic: The tongue of the Basik, due to their wide spread population it is the unofficial language of the Galaxy * UU: Pronounced 'Yous' it is the basic currency of the Galaxy, also called Units in most circles * Shank: The currency used in the Mechanoid Zone. * Energy Crystals: Crystals that can be used to produce energy, are highly sought after across the galaxy. * Plasma Technology: Most, if not all races utilize plasma in their technology, from Blasters, to propulsion to defenses. Only the most advance seem to move away from its use. * Mechanoids: A classification for mechanical beings, or mechanical animals. ** Ancient Mechanoids: Beings who fought in an ancient war, most modern Mechanoids are descended from their drones. * The Enemy: Both an evil force, and an army dedicated to destroying all life. They were destroyed by the Ancient Mechanoids. Most present day civilizations know the enemy only by their minions. * Conflicts ** Vandoran Extermination: The conflict that birthed the Alliance and say to the destruction of the Vandorans ** CS Imperial Civil War: A conflict that rages to present, the Empire versus rebels. ** Covenant War: The conflict involving the Covenant of Fire, which attacked other Star Empires, before it collapsed on itself. ** Pending. Category:Galaxies Category:Locations Category:Maxion Series Category:SolZen321